One Bad Dream to One Sweet Night
by Kiya- chan
Summary: what happens when Sano has a bad dream? could this lead to more then Sano or Mizuki ever expected? SxM
1. the dream

Disclaimer: ok I don't even know what this means. I do know that I own all of the hana- kimi books in america!

_"Mizuki! Don't leave!" called Sano. He was running after her but couldn't seem to catch her. She was walking so how could it be. He stopped helpless and slid to the ground. He put out a hand and reached out for her. She kept walking away. Tears started running down his face. "please don't leave me."_

"Sano." he heard a voice in the distance. "Sano wake up." the voice was soft and sweet. He fallowed it till he found himself waking up in his room.

His eyes opened slowly. "Mizuki?" he asked.

"are you OK?" she asked sitting on the side of his bed. "you kept calling out my name. I could hear you in the other room." he looked at her with relief in his eyes and face.

He grabbed her and held her in his arms for a while. "oh Mizuki please never leave." he finally said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I never could." she assured him. She crawled into his bed. Sano seemed shocked and surprised. "this time I'll keep your bad dreams away."


	2. new thoughts

CH2

The next morning when Mizuki awoke Sano had a tight grasp on her but not so it was uncomfortable. She smiled to herself and snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

Feeling her move Sano opened his eyes to make sure everything was ok. She seemed fine and didn't seem to mind or she didn't notice that he held her around the waist. 'I could get used to this.' Sano thought. 'sure she's climbed into my bed but she actually wants to be here and wants me to hold her.' he snuggled more into her as well and laid there for a while longer not wanting to get up for classes.

Later at lunch

"you guys were late to class." Nakatsu said to Sano and Mizuki suspiciously. "why?"

"it was my fault." Mizuki said. "I knocked the alarm clock off and it broke. Now we have to get a new one. I'm such a klutz."

"doesn't Sano have another one?" Noe asked coming into the conversation.

"it's broken." Sano said. "the only thing that works is the radio. Mizuki's been getting me up instead of me getting 'him' up for a while." Sano dug into his Ramen. Mizuki ignored anything else Nakatsu had to say about her and Sano being late and how 'suspicious' it seemed when him liking a 'boy' wasn't 'suspicious' enough.

The classes seemed to go by really slow for the cross dresser. It was a bright and sunny day out and she felt more like running and doing karate. It sounded more appealing then learning math and wars of history.

Most of class she stared out the window pretending to be out there and running and watching Sano do his high jump. A few times she caught herself staring at Sano and had to make herself draw her attention away from him. 'man he's so cute how can I not look at him.' she thought staring out the window.

"hey it's dinner time aren't you coming Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked. It was still light out and would be until about 10p.m. She wanted to practice before to late.

"I'll get something when out." she said. "I wanna go and practice so I'll see ya'll later." Mizuki waved to her friends then started running off to her dorm to drop off her things.

"hmm." Sano thought. "let 'him' be. 'He' knows what 'he's' doing." Sano said looking over his shoulder to see but a small figure still running that could barley be made out to be Mizuki. 'I hope she'll be ok' he thought going threw the line.

"are you going to practice after dinner?" Sekime asked. "if you are and Mizuki knows it then 'he'll' be there to watch."

"yeah." Sano said thinking of his dream. He didn't want that type of thing to happen. He knew it probably wouldn't but who knew she might have to leave and might not ever return. 'what if that happens?' he asked himself messing around with his shrimp unable to think of eating or much of anything else


	3. A change my be in the air

CH 3

Mizuki was out running near town. She knew of a small café near the school grounds. She loved their pastries and the Steamers.

After eating she ran some more and went to her secret spot to practice.

"hey Ashiya!" called a voice. Mizuki looked around then looked through the bushes she was behind. She saw Tennoji looking for her. "Ashiya!"

"hey Tennoji." Ashiya said coming from behind the bushes. "what do you need?"

"are you practicing?" he asked. Mizuki nodded. "any way Kujo wants to talk with you."

"what about?" Mizuki asked following the tall black haired boy. He shrugged and led her to the dojo. "yes Kujo- Senpai."

"I know that you're still a white belt but I wanted to know if you would be in our next comp." Kujo said getting strait to the point. "we have a feeling that if you're in the next comp then we'll have a great chance of winning."

"I would love to have the honor sir." Mizuki said. "but I also have the track meet coming up."

"well then you'll have to decide on that or this." Kujo said. "they are at the same time and day. You have two days."

"yes sir." Mizuki said bowing. Kujo gave her permission to leave so she went to the track to run.

"I haven't seen Mizuki since before dinner." Sano said to Yujiro. They were walking past the track. He looked over and saw Mizuki running around the track. "speaking of the devil."

"hey Sano!" Sano turned around to see Nakatsu jogging over. "what you up to?"

"just walking Yujiro." Sano answered. The dog growled at Nakatsu so he backed away. "Mizuki's still practicing."

"I see that." Nakatsu said. "I just go done with practice."

"I was done earlier." Sano said walking on. "I'll see you later." he walked on going back to the dorms.

Nakatsu stayed and watched Mizuki for a bit. When Mizuki stopped running and started dabbing her face with a towel he left so she wouldn't think he was a peeping tom or anything.

'man Nakatsu can be so annoying.' Mizuki thought walking to the locker room. 'but at least he's a good friend.' she sighed and changed into her uniform and started back for her dorm.

Sano was watching over like a guardian angel. He watched from the roof. He watched her run, walk to the locker room, and watched as she came back home. When she entered the building Sano went down the stairs to meet her so he could show her something.

"hey you." he said standing by the roof stair case. "come with me." he said taking her arm and pulling her behind him. Mizuki walked behind him not caring. She was tired from working out and just wanted to be with him.

"what's this about?" she asked when they were at the roof. He took to one side where you could see the sun set. It was a blood red and light orange sunset. Mizuki's eyes gleamed at the sight. "it's beautiful." Sano wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"so what's on your mind?" Sano asked. "you only work that hard when you have something hard to think about or is irritating you."

"well Kujo wants me in a karate comp." Mizuki said. "I'm happy and all but it's on the same day as the track meet and at the same time."

"well I think you should go to the karate match." Sano said. "there will always be other and bigger track meets."

"but I wont be able to root for you." Mizuki said. Sano rested his chin on Mizuki's head.

"if you're cheering for me in your heart then I can hear it." he said. Mizuki blushed a bit and sighed. She smiled as she watched the sunset start to become stars. She closed her eyes and rested against Sano.

"don't fall asleep now." Sano said. It was to late. Mizuki fell limp and almost fell to the ground. Sano caught the now sleeping girl. He looked at her eased face. He smiled at her and picked her up. He carried her down to their room and laid her on his bed. He covered her up and messed with her hair a bit.

"hmm." she moaned moving her lips a bit. Sano smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face. She clenched the blanket close to her. Her eye brows creased in and she moved uneasy.

"sleep tight." Sano said kissing her forehead. Sano went in and took a quick shower. When he came out Mizuki was sitting up looking around.

"how did I get here?" she asked.

"I carried ya'." Sano said rubbing his hair with his towel. "you fell asleep quite fast." He watched Mizuki's face closely as it turned a crimson red.

"sorry." she said looking away. She got out of his bed and climbed up the latter to her bed.

oooo. sry it took so long to update this story. please review.


	4. change with more change!

CH 4

The next morning Mizuki was a little slow. She was trying so hard to decide whether or not to go with the karate comp. 'if I go then we could win.' she thought during class looking out the window. She occasionally glanced over at Sano who was constantly staring at Mizuki. 'but then I might let Sano down.'

'she better not be thinking twice.' Sano thought. 'she should go to the comp. She would do great. It would make me more proud then her going to the track comp. We already know she's good at that. If she helped win the karate comp then we would know she's good at something else.'

'maybe I should go to the karate comp.' she thought even when classes were over. 'it would be something new. I would be a little nervous at first but I bet I'll have fun nun the less.'

"have you decided yet?" Sano asked sneaking up behind her. She looked up a little startled.

"yeah." she said smiling to herself. "don't be mad but I'm going to the karate comp."

"good." Sano said. "I was hoping you would."

"huh?"

"well we already know you're good at track." Sano said. "show us what you got with karate." he whispered in her ear. Mizuki's cheeks started to tint with pink. "let's go home."

"o- ok." Mizuki said stuttering. 'did he just compliment me in a way?' she followed behind Sano silently thinking of what the comp would be like. 'I'll let Kujo know tomorrow.'

"well are you going to bed already?" Sano asked. Mizuki was already in her Pj's and climbing up to bed.

"yeah." she said laughing at herself. "I tired myself with all the worrying and stuff I did to day."

"alright then good night."

"good night." Mizuki smiled then climbed into bed. 'besides Kujo might start working me a little harder starting tomorrow.' and so she fell into a deep slumber.

Sano sat and watched her sleep. He could see her talking in her sleep but it wasn't vary loud. He just smiled then laid in his bed and started reading.

The next morning

"Sano it's time to get up!" Mizuki said taping his cheek. She was already up and ready.

"what time's it?" he asked with a little slur in it.

"it's seven O' clock." Mizuki said a little puzzled.

"oh ok." Sano said sitting up. "how come you're already up and dressed?"

"I uh was up early cause I went to bed early." she said. "so I went out for a run came back took a shower and everything and got out just in time to get you up."

"oh." Sano said a little shocked.

"come on lazy but." Mizuki said. She pulled Sano out of the bed. He ended up hitting the ground with a loud thud and pulled Mizuki down with him.

"what was that for?" Sano asked. Mizuki started to turn red. He smiled down at her then started to tickle her sides. She started laughing uncontrollably and couldn't get away.

"stop!" she screamed. "please stop I'll do anything!" she said threw all her laughter.

"anything huh?" Sano said stopping. "alright then tell me your deepest darkest secret. And no lying I know you." Mizuki was silent and still. She turned as white as a sheet and looked as though she had seen a ghost. "you said anything."

"um uh well." she stuttered not knowing how to say it. 'should I really tell him that I'm a girl and in love with him or…' he thoughts were cut off abruptly by something warm hitting her right in the lips.

Ok finally after all this time I got this chap finished! sings with joy sry it took so long and all. Hope u enjoyed and please review.


	5. Over Whelming Thoughts

CH 5

She closed her eyes. Shivers went up her spine and she was filled with sensation. Then she felt the heat lift from her lips. She was breathing heavily and didn't know why. She opened her eyes and saw Sano's face right in front of her. "what was that for?" she asked.

"so you wouldn't be afraid to tell me." he said. Without realizing it Mizuki leaned in and kiss Sano again. Her face was a little red but the sensation was so great and tingle of the spin made it all better.

When they broke apart she spoke again. "all right then I'll tell you." she said giving him another lit kiss. "I'm really a girl." she said kissing him again. "and I'm madly in love with you." they had another long kiss and broke.

"I knew that you were a girl all along." Sano admitted. "and I love you to." Mizuki sighed with content then thought of something horrible.

"oh no!" she said standing up out of Sano's arms. "now you know. Or you have known. I'm gonna have to go now! I'm gonna have to leave!"

"why?" Sano asked. "there is no reason to really go."

"yes I do!" Mizuki said tears stinging her eyes. "I just have to. What am I supposed to do now?"

"stay by my side like you have been." Sano said simply standing up and hugging her. "that's all I want is for you to be by my side like you always have been."

"why?" Mizuki asked. "I know you knew but I still lied to you. Why would anyone want a lire?"

"because truth of it you haven't been lying." Sano said. Mizuki looked up at him with a puzzled face. "I'm the one who's been lying. I should of told you that I knew. But I didn't want you to go. I knew that you would think you would have to go."

"oh." Mizuki said pulling herself out of his arms. "I'm not feeling to well I think I'll stay home and see the doctor."

"promise me that you wont leave." Sano said. Mizuki smiled up at him and nodded.

"I wont leave." she said then walked out of the room to Dr. Umeda's office.

After an explanation

"so he did know after all." Umeda said taking a drag of a cigarette. "he said he wanted you to stay so stay."

"but he knows." Mizuki said. "or now I know that he's known it wouldn't be right for me to stay."

"Ashiya just follow your heart." Umeda said. "if it says stay then stay but if it really is saying go leave now after all you've been through, then go."

"Umeda could you excuse me for the day." Mizuki asked like she knew he would. "I need to walk around and think."

"don't worry so much that you'll really get sick." Umeda said as Mizuki started out the door. Mizuki nodded her head then shut the door behind her. 'that girl is so clueless when it comes to her own love problems. She should take her own advice sometimes.'

Mizuki walked off the school premises and started walking around the park. It was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone. On her walk she saw many couples. In her head she kept hearing the song 'Time by LeAnn Rimes' and couldn't help but cry. She couldn't lie to herself she wanted to stay no matter what. She wanted to stay and be with Sano even if he did know.

"Mizuki is that you?" asked a voice. Mizuki looked up and through her tear filled eyes she saw the one person she hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Gil?" she asked sobbing.

"hey Mizuki!" the boy said smiling. "why are you sitting out here crying all by yourself?"

"uh sniffle it's nothing." she said wiping away her tears. The boy sat next to her and smirked.

"we might of only spent a few days together but I still know you better."

"listen Gil!" Mizuki said upset enough. "just leave me alone! I'm not the same girl I was a few years ago."

"I can see that." Gil said. "and I heard all about the cross dressing thing to. Your brother and I started writing after I sent you that letter."

"then why are you here?" she asked. "I thought you were climbing the mountains in America."

"well I came to Japan for one to check on you." he said. "and two to climb Mt. Fuji."

"oh." Mizuki said. She smiled up at him then looked back to the ground. "how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." Gil said. "I was just walking around the park till the school day ended."

"I see." she said. She had her knee's tucked in to her chest. Her pants were wet from her tears. Gil whipped away some of the salty tears and smiled at her.

"so this boy Sano." Gil said. "do you love him?" Mizuki looked at him a little confused. She blushed a little then nodded. "I figured if you wouldn't go with your brother willingly. Does he love you?"

"I just found out that he does." she said. She had stopped crying now and just looked at the ground. "and that he knew that I was a girl all along. Now I just don't know what to do." Gil put his arm around her and looked at her closely.

"follow your heart." he said. "if you truly love him then stay. He wants you to stay so do so."

"I still need to think." she said. They sat there watching kids play as Mizuki thought of what she wanted to do.

Ok well there you are! Thanx for the reviews!


	6. New thought in mind

CH 6

After a while Mizuki heard the bell ring at her school. "I should get back. It's lunch and I have a feeling Sano will bring me something or I don't know." she said shutting her mouth. She didn't move though. She knew she should get back so that Sano wouldn't worry but she didn't feel like getting up.

"I'll walk you back." Gil said seeing that Mizuki was more scared to go then worried. Mizuki just shook her head. She didn't want Sano to think she was a two timer or something.

"I'll see you in an hour. Meet you here."

"ok." and so Mizuki was off. She started running back to the school.

"hey there he is!" Nakatsu said when he saw Mizuki "coming" from the dorms. "I was so worried about you!" Nakatsu hugged Mizuki and rubbed his head against Mizuki's face.

"get off him!" Sano said banging his fist on his friend's head. Nakatsu let go right away and Sano led Mizuki to the area everyone was sitting at. "I was worried. You weren't in the room. Where were you?"

"oh at the park thinking." Mizuki said smiling her usual smile. She didn't want the other's to worry too much.

"you feeling well enough to be out?" Sekime asked. Mizuki nodded.

"are you sure you look pale." Noe said. Mizuki just shrugged and sat down on the grass. She laid back and looked to the clouds.

"I'm feeling better then when I woke up." Mizuki said. "I'm not that hungry though."

"as long as you don't have a fever." Kayashima said. He was studying Mizuki carefully like to make sure she wasn't possessed or something.

"I got some medicine from the doctor." Mizuki said. "I'll just get some sleep and I'll be up tomorrow."

"ok." everyone said. Sano and Mizuki were both quiet not really talking. It was so unusual but no body said anything. They figured that either they were in a fight or Mizuki was getting nose again.

After lunch back at the park

"hey again." Gil said when he saw Mizuki come into sight. Mizuki was smiling a foolish smile. "oh no. What is the girl thinking now?"

"to leave for Sano's home." Mizuki said.

"why?" Gil asked. Mizuki just shrugged her shoulders. "isn't that foolish and a little reckless."

"comes from the foolish and reckless boy." Mizuki said smirking at him. Gil just smirked back. "I don't know why but my heart is just telling me to go to this place that Sano took me once when we visited his home island."

"that's interesting." Gil said. Mizuki nodded and smiled to herself.

"school gets out in a couple of weeks." Mizuki said. "I'll sneak out that night leaving him a clue. Maybe what I need is to know for sure that he loves me. I need more then just words."

"follow your heart." Gil said.

"yeah." Mizuki said. Then her stomach growled. "oh right I didn't eat with everyone." she smiled and blushed.

"let's go out to lunch then." Gil said. He stood up and started off while Mizuki just sat there in thought. "coming or what?" Mizuki looked up then nodded and stood up then followed him for some lunch.

Hey again! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! Sry it's been so long for this update. I've been doing a lot of traveling lately so I haven't been able to update. Hope u like this chap. Sry it's short but I have two other storys to work on to! Please review!


	7. one bad thing to worse things

CH 7

'well last class is out.' Sano thought walking up to his dorm. When he got there the room was open. 'Mizuki must of forgotten that today was an early out.' he found a small note on one of the desks.

'**Sano,**

**went out to meet an old friend who's in town for lunch. I'll be home later so don't worry. Oh if something comes up I'm at the usual place. See u later. Mizuki'**

Sano put down his bag and put on a different coat then went out the door. 'an old friend huh.' Sano thought getting a little upset.

"hey Sano what's got you riled up?" Nakatsu asked coming up to the dorm.

"Mizuki went out." Sano said. Nakatsu cocked his head. "a friend came to town and now sh- he's out with a friend."

"wait did you almost say she?" Nakatsu asked stupidly. Sano shook his head lying.

'she isn't going home.' Sano thought. He started to the café and saw Mizuki in talking with a boy. He remembered seeing the boy in a picture that she had gotten one time. 'isn't that the one who went through the surgery?' he stood at the door watching his love. Threw his eyes it was like she was flirting with him.

They seemed to be getting close and friendly. Then he saw the most horrible thing. Her friend leaned in and kissed Mizuki full on the lips. Sano's jaw dropped and he walked away before he could see what more would happen. 'I thought she said she loved me.' he thought as he started running.

"what do you think you're doing!" Mizuki asked pushing Gil away from her. She stood up and looked him square in the eye. "I already told you that I'm in love with someone else!"

"I'm sorry." Gil said sitting back with a little shocked look. "it's just that I still have feelings for you Mizuki."

"well I'm sorry Gil but I love Sano and nothing can change that." Mizuki said. "what are you thinking huh? Did my brother send you to break me apart from Sano and get me to go home! I hate people who try to do such horrible and cruel things! I don't think we can ever see each other again now. Oh and when you write my brother again tell him that I hate him."

"but Mizuki." Gil said. "Sano just saw us kiss." Mizuki's eyes filled with stinging tears.

"you knew he would come didn't you." Mizuki said. "and you saw him. That's why you chose this moment isn't it. You two timing bastered!" she then ran out of the café back to the dorm. 'Sano it didn't mean anything I swear.' she thought as she ran up the stairs. When she got to the room Sano was on the bed looking pissed like when she would accidentally make him mad or over worry him.

"hi." he said coldly. He saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"hi." she said back. "listen…"

"no need to say a thing." Sano said cutting her off. "I see now that you were lying to me."

"that isn't-" she tried again but was cut off when Sano placed up his hand.

"I don't need to hear anything." he said then laid on his bed. Mizuki realized then that there was nothing she could say that would make him listen. The tears she had held in came pouring out.

"alright then you be a bastered to!" she said then ran out the door. Sano just laid there forcing himself not to go after her.

'she'll go running to that boy.' he thought. 'and what did she mean 'too'?'

Mizuki went up to the roof and stood there looking over the city wiping away her tears. She didn't know what to think anymore. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Sano now knew for a fact her secret not to mention the karate comp coming up. 'what will I do now? I can't go through the comp without knowing that Sano's beside me all the way.'

"what's wrong Mizuki?" came Nakatsu's voice from the roof door. "I thought I'd give you a few before coming and checking on you."

"it's nothing." Mizuki said looking over her shoulder. "just thinking that's all."

"Sano said something again didn't he?" Nakatsu asked knowing how the relationship thing always went. "you don't have to tell me everything but you know that you can always come to me if you need anything. You don't need to tell me why you were crying but please come to me if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Nakatsu I guess it's about time you knew the truth." Mizuki said. Nakatsu looked at her curiously. "I'm not really a boy. I'm just a girl pretending to be a guy so that I could meet Sano. I'm now in love with Sano."

"what?" Nakatsu asked completely shocked. "but- but all this t-."

"I know." Mizuki said. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I even came here now." Nakatsu was dumb struck but also worried on where this was going. "I finally told Sano earlier the truth. He even told me that he loved me too. But an old friend came to town and saw that Sano had come to check on me when me and the friend went for lunch. My friend kissed me Sano saw- sniffle and now Sano wont listen. My friend kissed me and I told him that I didn't want to be friends anymore because he was a two timer."

"oh Mizuki." Nakatsu said taking her into his arms. She cried on his shoulder for a bit. "I'll tell him for you. I'll make him listen." he whispered. "did he at all touch you improperly?"

"no." Mizuki said. "he just thinks that I lied. It breaks my heart that he would think that Nakatsu. It hurts my heart."

"I'll kick his ass." Nakatsu said.

"no I have a better idea." Mizuki said. "can you and I switch rooms for the last weeks of school? I have a plan."

"what ever you need Mizuki." Nakatsu said.

And so the last weeks of school went on. Mizuki entered the karate comp and her team got first place. Everyone was so proud and they all went out for dinner and drinks. When finals came up she passed with flying colors and on graduation day she told the rest of her friends the truth. They were baffled but didn't hate her.

That night on graduation Nakatsu helped her sneak out without any of her friends realizing especially Sano. "it's so funny." Nakatsu said as they walked to the airport. "he keeps saying that he wants to make up with you. He says that he realized he 'might' of jumped to conclusions. I only shrug my shoulders saying it's your fault and it's up to you. He told me quote 'tomorrow I will go to her room in the morning bringing flowers and say sorry' it was so hard to keep in that you wouldn't be there."

"I'm sure." Mizuki said. "now remember that when he goes there you come out and spring it on him that I left for his home island. Oh and give him this note. It's a clue on how to find me. If he truly loves me then I guess he'll come."

"he will." Nakatsu said. They had one last hug and Mizuki was on a plane for Hokkaido.

Well there you go chap 7! It didn't take long for me to write this one. I got a great idea from a reviewer thanx a lot! Oh and thanx for the reviews from everyone as well! Well review on this and I'll update again soon! Ttyl. This is Authoress K- Chan signing out.


	8. Sano's decision

CH 8

Next Morning

Sano had gone out to the flower shop and got twelve dozen roses. He was just about to knock on the door when Nakatsu said "she isn't there."

"what do you mean she isn't here?" Sano asked. Nakatsu only gave him the note from Mizuki then went back into his and Sano's room. Sano looked at the note then went up to the roof with the flowers still in his arms.

'**Sano,**

**as you know I am no longer here. I am now on your home island. How does it feel to be lied to and not listened to? I'm not too made any more but I didn't think you would ever listen to me. So now you have to make a decision. I will stay in this special and beautiful place where you shared some past with me. I will stay for two days and one night. If you don't come I go back to America and you don't have to hear from me again. All I want you to know is that I love you and that one kiss between me and Gil was nothing. He knew you were there and did it to get us to never talk again. I don't want that to happen. You were my first kiss and my love. Please don't tear my heart to pieces. -Mizuki.'**

"Nakatsu!" Sano called running down the stairs. He ran back to his room and found Nakatsu with a bag and a plane ticket.

"better hurry or you'll miss your chance." Nakatsu said handing him both things.

"how did-" he started and only smirked. "thanks man."

"go and get her." Nakatsu said. Sano nodded then walked out and called a cab. He didn't want to make her wait any longer.

Sry that this is so short but I wanted to leave you at another cliff hanger! And I don't know how to end everything… hope you have enjoyed it and please stay turned for the final chapter in this saga. Oh and review oh and thanx everyone who has stuck with me through this story! I have had fun with it!


	9. The End

CH 9

Mizuki was sitting on the mountain that Sano and Mizuki had shared a small but great moment. Mt. Moiwa, one of the most special places to Mizuki in Hokkaido. She wondered if Sano would remember the place and realize that she was here. It had only been a night and almost half a day since she had been there. She was secretly staying in a tent on the Mt waiting and hoping for her love to come for her.

"hey." came a voice. Mizuki turned around hoping to see Sano but the person wasn't talking to her. A young couple about her and Sano's age meeting up in the same spot.

'true love.' Mizuki thought looking at the couple. Her eyes were a little sad but happy to see that love was in the air. 'Sano.'

"are you waiting for someone?" the girl asked Mizuki.

"yeah." Mizuki said.

"he must mean a lot to you to wait for so long." the boy said.

"he means everything to me." Mizuki said. "I've only waited for a night and half a day. I know that he'll come."

"wow true unrequited love." the girl said. "I'm Marika by the way." she said holding out her hand. She had long brown hair and bluish green eyes. She was real pretty in Mizuki's eyes.

"Mizuki." she took Marika's hand and shook it.

"and mines Shaun." the boy said taking Mizuki's hand second.

"it's nice to meet both of you." Mizuki said smiling brightly. Shaun reminded her of Sano only with blond hair instead of black. "so how long have you been together?"

"two and a half years." Marika said as Shaun wrapped his arms around Marika. "it's been wonderful."

"how about you and the boy you're waiting for?" Shaun asked.

"oh three or four years." Mizuki said. "that's in school years of course. It's a complicating story though."

"we have time." Marika said. "why not tell." with that Mizuki started with her story. She told them how she had gotten into the all boys school and dressed as one to meet Sano. As she went on Marika go more and more into the story. Shaun was shocked how far she went just to be with a boy that she only admired. And how she started falling in love with him just like that. "and so here I am. Waiting and hoping he will come for me. Like I went for him so long ago. And I just hope he sees that I truly love him and don't want to loose him."

"and I hope she realizes I don't want to loose her either." came a voice. Mizuki's eyes grew wide and they started to sparkle. She turned around and saw Sano with a small bag and the dozen roses.

"Sano!" she stood up and ran into his arms. Marika sighed staring at the happy reunited couple.

"come lets go." Marika said taking Shaun's arm.

"oh thank you for listening to my story." Mizuki said before the couple left. "and feel free to tell people."

"good luck you two." Sano said.

"see ya Sano." Shaun said. "good luck with that one. She's wild."

"Shaun!" Marika said hitting him on the shoulder. "see you around Mizuki!"

"bye." Mizuki and Sano said together. So they were left alone on Mt. Moiwa.

"Mizuki not only did I come to apologize but also to ask you a question." Sano said handing her the bouquet of flowers. He dug in his pocket and took out a small black box and knelt on one knee. "Mizuki will you marry me?" he opened the box and inside was a small diamond ring. Mizuki looked at the ring as Sano slipped it onto her delicate finger.

"I- uh." she stuttered. "I don't know what to say."

"say yes."

"yes!" Mizuki said. "most definably yes!" Sano smiled and stood up. He took her close smashing the roses and they kissed full heartedly on the lips.

Two months they have the wedding which they planned together. And so they lived on. Sano went on to be a great High Jumper. Mizuki went with him being his coach. And they lived happily ever after.

The End

Well there you go another happy ending! Yeah! this was complete fluff to! Once again sry it's a short chapter. And I'm grateful to those who have stuck with it! Thanx for the great reviews and support. Hope you liked and pleaz review!


End file.
